If you like it
by Nalasan
Summary: Blaine had always suspected that Kurt's individual way of doing things would eventually have its impact on Dalton Academy. But it wasn't until he heard some unusual noises during lunchtime that he knew just what kind of impact...


**Disclaimer: _This story is for non-profit use and reader's enjoyment only. All creative rights concerning Glee, it's characters and any lyrics quoted here belong to their original creator(s)/artist(s)._**

**_

* * *

_**

_" 'Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it"_

_Beyonce Knowles, Single Ladies_

Dalton Academy was usually a very quiet sort of place.

Not during the Warblers rehearsals or at their public performances, to be sure, but shortly after lunchtime most of the boys – still stuffed from the delicious desserts the kitchen offered every day – normally spend their lunch break either dozing off in their dorms, half-heartily scribbling down a piece of homework that would have to be redone in the evening anyway, or lounging on one the sofas in the study rooms, reading or chatting.

But overall, lunchtime was never a busy time around Dalton Academy.

Which was why Blaine, who had enough time during his years at the school to establish the habits of his uniformed school-fellows, stopped dead track in the hall when he heard not only a faint sound of music playing, but also steps that seemingly tried to keep up with the rhythm of the song.

Curious, Blaine continued his way down the corridor, glancing at every door he passed in order to determine whether the cause for the unusual lunchtime activity was likely to be behind it. The next Warbler's rehearsal was still two days away, and as long as he had known the boys, none of them had ever showed much interest in learning up-beat dance steps in their free time.

As he turned around a corner, the music grew louder. Now he could also make out a voice that was giving instructions to who-ever was trying to dance to the song. And a very familiar voice too…

"Hand… hand… point to the finger… hip, head…"

Blaine now stood in front of the door that separated him from the unusual noise. Still not very sure what to make of Beyonce's "Single Ladies" playing in the background, frantic tapping on the floor and the voice of the newest – and, if someone would have asked Blaine for his opinion, cutest – Warbler giving dance directions, he cracked the door open and peered inside the room.

"Sneak-attack back to the ring… comb through the hair… slap the butt…"

Never in his life had Blaine regretted not having a camera with him this much. What was going on in this room was the most priceless thing he had ever witnessed on the school grounds. Kurt was standing in front of a panting Wes and David, who desperately tried to keep up with his dance-routine. Their uniform-jackets lay abandoned over one sofa, and so did their ties. Blaine was just in time to see Wes banging his elbow against David's shoulder, which caused both guys to stop and glare at each other.

"Come on guys", Kurt turned around and eyed his teammates with an air of desperate frustration that Blaine found utterly charming.

"I have told this dance routine to the football team jerks at McKinley's, and you already have experience with dancing and swaying on stage. Why is it so hard for you to keep up?"

Wes continued to rub his elbow as he answered: "It's the song."

"And the steps", added David, who tried eyeing his shoulder without much success.

"Well, what about them?" inquired Kurt impatiently.

"They're too fast and too… sophisticated", was David's answer.

"Yeah", agreed Wes. "I mean, we do dance routines with the Warblers, sure, but never routines that are this… loose ."

He wrinkled his nose disapprovingly. "We do not 'slap the butt'."

Kurt stared at them disbelievingly for a second, before he replied: "I can't believe I'm actually saying this – but you guys are even more stiff and uptight than the worst team in the history of football."

This was the moment Blaine could not hold back anymore. He burst out laughing, no longer caring to hold on to the door, which swung wide open to reveal the partly angry, partly humiliated faces of his best friends.

"But I'm glad you're having fun, Blaine", said Kurt, not completely able to stop the blush creeping over his cheeks when he thought about how long Blaine must have been standing there.

"_I'm_ not", objected Wes, giving Blaine a disapproving look. "And stop laughing. Like you could do any better."

"Oh, I believe I could", retorted Blaine, still smirking. "I do not have as much trouble with 'slapping the butt' as you guys have."

He winked at Kurt, who could no longer stop his cheeks from turning into a much deeper shape of pink. Eager to escape, he grabbed his jacket, tie and music-player and hurried out the room, not without calling back over his shoulder: "Same time tomorrow guys, and I don't want to see any sloppy movements from either of you."

Still chuckling, Blaine dropped down on the sofa between his two friends. "He can be bossy."

"He sure can", agreed Wes. Blaine shot his friends a look of pure curiosity, before finally asking: "Okay guys, what is going on? Why were you rehearsing with Kurt, why that secretly, and why on earth to 'Single Ladies'?"

"I thought you liked the song."

"I do. I just never would have imagined catching you two dancing away like Beyonce. What is all this about?"

Wes hesitated just a second, before answering: "You saw his old team perform at Sectionals, didn't you?"

"Sure."

"They had dance moves to die for. I mean, we got better voices, sure thing, but I've got to be honest with you man – I really did not think we could beat them."

"Well, we didn't yet", replied Blaine, confused. "It was a tie."

"Yeah. This time", said David. "Do you remember what you said to me after Kurt auditioned for the solo for sectionals?"

Of course Blaine did. Although he fully understood why they didn't let Kurt move on, he had still been angry about the way they did it. Getting his hopes up, making him feel like maybe he could succeed as a Warbler without having to give up on all his ideas and individual approaches to songs and dance numbers, and them just dropping him like that – it didn't feel right.

So, after he had broken the news to Kurt, he confronted his two friends. He didn't remember everything that was said during the somewhat heated discussion, but he remembered his accusation: "You are just afraid to try out something new. What's wrong with ditching the traditional way from time to time?" very clearly.

"I don't think that with what we're doing right now, we will be able to beat them at Regionals", said David. "And from what Kurt told us about them, they will be even better then."

"So we decided to give his ideas a try", added Wes. "We thought it couldn't hurt to listen to what he had in mind. But it turned out that Kurt's more the showing than the telling kind."

"And we have been working on a way of beating 'New Directions' ever since."

"By shaking your butt?", Blaine smirked.

"Ha. Ha", said David, glancing at him in way that illustrated how _not _funny Blaine was being right now. He stood up, grabbing his jacket. "We've got to go; classes start again in ten minutes."

"Kurt's actually quite good at this teaching stuff", remarked Wes. "And, by the way, we thought it would make you happy too."

Blaine blinked, confused. "As much as I like seeing you guys lose up a little – why me?"

"We thought you would be glad if we took care of your boyfriend-to-be when you're busy", said Wes, putting on his jacket.

"He is not my boyfriend", replied Blaine, a little too lame for his own liking.

"Not yet", agreed Wes, heading for the door. "But we hear how he talks about you when you're not around, Blaine. And believe me when I say this: you two _will _be an item before Valentine's Day approaches."

David grinned at him. "And we fully approve of your choice, lover boy!"

Blaine stood and, still chuckling, followed his friends outside.

With Kurt in Dalton Academy, things were sure to change. And if Blaine wasn't mistaken – and he usually never was when it came to things like this – the quiet lunchtime would probably be the least among the traditions Kurt was bound to shake up a little.

Not that he minded at all, though.

* * *

_My best friend wanted me to write some Klaine fiction, and she suggested Kurt teaching 'Single Ladies' to the Warblers!  
_

_I'd love to receive some reviews, not only on the story itself, but also on language, word choice and any mistakes I made - english is not my native language and I'd really like to know what you guys thought about it._

_~Nalasan  
_


End file.
